<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whoever controls the [Great] king, controls the kingdom by FoxgloveandDogbane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171094">Whoever controls the [Great] king, controls the kingdom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxgloveandDogbane/pseuds/FoxgloveandDogbane'>FoxgloveandDogbane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Degradation, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Verse, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxgloveandDogbane/pseuds/FoxgloveandDogbane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll make you think twice before questioning my decision in public again. We may be co-owners of the company, but on personal matters you will defer to my decision. I am your pack alpha, and you will not question me in front of others again. Are we clear?”</p><p>He got a muffled whine in response, and Oikawa mumbled what Iwaizumi assumed was probably an attempt at something snarky, but Iwaizumi snarled before the brunette could finish.</p><p>“Seems I need to show you your place, alpha.” Iwaizumi ripped Oikawa’s pants down, revealing reddened cheeks from where he’d struck earlier. “I’ll fuck you until you remember,” Iwaizumi growled.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whoever controls the [Great] king, controls the kingdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much to the lovely @favspacetwink for beta-ing this fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi sunk his teeth into the back of Oikawa’s neck, causing the other alpha to cry out. He had the taller alpha pinned over the kitchen counter, grinding his hips into Oikawa’s ass.</p><p>“I’ll make you think twice before questioning my decision in public again. We may be co-owners of the company, but on personal matters you <em>will</em> defer to my decision. I am your pack alpha, and you will <em>not</em> question me in front of others again. Are we clear?”</p><p>He got a muffled whine in response, and Oikawa mumbled what Iwaizumi assumed was probably an attempt at something snarky, but Iwaizumi snarled before the brunette could finish.</p><p>“Seems I need to show you your place, <em>alpha</em>.” Iwaizumi ripped Oikawa’s pants down, revealing reddened cheeks from where he’d struck earlier. “I’ll fuck you until you remember,” Iwaizumi growled, before dropping his voice into an alpha command. “<strong><em>Now</em></strong><em> <strong>loosen up and get slick for me</strong></em>.” </p><p>Oikawa whined as his body attempted to comply with the order as quickly as physically possible. Alphas could only ever produce slick when commanded to in an alpha voice by either their bonded, or their pack alpha. Iwaizumi was both. Oikawa didn’t stand a chance.</p><p>Iwaizumi began to press a finger at Oikawa’s hole. “<strong><em>Relax</em></strong>,” he commanded, and the taller alpha let out a slurred groan at the command, his whole body slumping against the counter. </p><p>“What’s going on in he- o-oh.” </p><p>Yahaba’s eyes went wide at the scene unfolding before him as he literally stumbled into the living room, unable to look away from the pack alphas in the kitchen. He’d just come down the hallway that entered into the living area and had full view of what was taking place.</p><p>Iwaizumi turned around before Yahaba could flee, narrowing his eyes at the interruption, and immediately commanded the younger pack member to ‘<strong><em>sit</em></strong>.’ </p><p>Yahaba’s body complied immediately, ass hitting the floor hard as a full body shudder ran through him. “Y-yes alpha.”</p><p>At the shaky response, Iwaizumi simply turned back around, and commanded ‘<strong><em>more slick</em></strong>’ before pressing a finger in. He heard their audience swallow audibly as a small amount of fluid gushed out around his finger and he growled at the smell of Oikawa’s arousal.</p><p>“This is not a reward, <em>alpha</em>. This is a punishment. You. Will. <em>Not</em>. Enjoy this.” Iwaizumi snarled out before forcing two more fingers in and thrusting them aggressively. Oikawa choked out a whine as tears pricked his eyes. His body was slow to react to the commands he’d received.</p><p>“<strong><em>Looser</em></strong>.”</p><p>Oikawa sobbed as he felt his muscles go almost completely lax, his knees shaking. If not for the counter supporting him, he’d have ended up on the floor a long time ago.</p><p>Iwaizumi heard a stumble and a collective ‘oof’ behind him, and turned around with a snarl to see Kyotani having barely caught himself from stumbling over Yahaba, who had settled just inside the doorway. Coal-lined eyes widened as he stared at what Iwaizumi had previously been attending to. </p><p>Frustrated at the continued distractions, Iwaizumi growled at Kyotani to ‘<strong><em>sit and stay</em></strong>.’ The faux blonde immediately dropped next to Yahaba, knees hitting the floor harshly before correcting himself to a more comfortable position with the assistance of his bonded. Kyotani still looked dazed as Iwaizumi tilted his head back and roared out a bark. A pack alpha command that could not be ignored by any packmates within earshot, which, considering the time of day, would likely be all of them. Instincts would urge them to heed the call and appear before him.</p><p>One by one they came filtering into the living room and seat themselves, scents attentive but eyes wide, bodies stiff with nerves.</p><p>Surveying the room, Iwaizumi issued a command. “<strong><em>You will all Sit, and you will Watch.</em></strong>”</p><p>“Yes, alpha,” was the collective response, and Iwaizumi looked them all over for only a moment more before going back to his previous occupation.</p><p>Iwaizumi growled as he thrust three fingers back into the half-naked alpha before him, Oikawa whining brokenly in response. Using both hands, the shorter alpha tugged roughly at Oikawa’s rim, causing him to gasp as all of his attempts to squirm were thwarted by the earlier command to relax, his body left open and pliant. </p><p>Satisfied with the stretch and sufficient slick, Iwaizumi unbuttoned the front of his pants and pulled out his cock. He was fully hard, slit already beading with pre as he leaned forward and began pressing the head into his mate’s slick hole.</p><p>Oikawa’s eyes widened. The stretch <em>ached</em>, and he couldn’t help the broken whimper that escaped from between his lips before he opened his mouth in a silent scream as his alpha thrust inside all in one go. </p><p>It <em>burned</em>, and not in the pleasant way. His body was still not quite prepped enough to take all of Iwaizumi at once. Normally Oikawa loved how thick his alpha was, but now? A choked sob escaped him and a few tears sprung free at the twist of pain in his gut as Iwaizumi began to move, slick slowly escaping around his fat cock with each hard thrust.</p><p>“Does it hurt?” Iwaizumi growled lowly into Oikawa’s ear, somewhere between a purr and a snarl. Oikawa gasped, struggling to breathe through the onslaught. “It’s supposed to. This is your punishment. In front of the whole pack.” The brunette barely managed to whimper in response. </p><p>“I know you knew what it meant to go against me in front of others. To go against my decision as head alpha. Did you think you’d get away with it?” Iwaizumi emphasized his words with a particularly harsh thrust, causing the taller alpha to wail. “Now I’m fucking you here, in front of the others. But you’re loving it, aren’t you? Your sloppy whore hole all wet for me. Don’t think for a second you’re getting off to this. Not a fucking chance.” Oikawa groaned as his body was dragged harshly across the counter with each thrust, his own sweat helping ease the burn. </p><p>Iwaizumi panted as the rough fucking continued, before picking up his degrading rant, “You’re lucky I didn’t bend you over right there in front of your coworkers. In front of those other businessmen. Imagine me ripping your suit off and fucking you over the meeting table.” A dark chuckle, “nah, you would have liked that too much.”</p><p>The head alpha seemed to think for a moment as he began to increase the pace of his thrusts, and Oikawa felt like he was burning from the inside out, his limp body being thoroughly subjugated both physically and verbally. With the whole pack watching, his skin felt like fire, and by the time Iwaizumi was through with him, Oikawa wasn’t sure if there’d be anything left. </p><p>Suddenly a feral look passed across Iwaizumi’s face, eyebrows furrowed and his lips curled back in a snarl.</p><p>“I know,” Iwaizumi growled lowly, though he knew each member of their pack could hear him clear as day from where they sat just behind him. “Do that again, and I’ll make it worse for you. Make you get down on all fours and present in front of everyone. Strip you down and command you to loosen up and slick so much the whole world will see how sloppy and loose your fuckhole is. I’ll force you to open up and get wet until you’re gaping without me even <em>touching</em> you. So everybody can see how worthless your hole is, all wet and ready with no one to fill it. And I’ll fucking <em>leave</em> you there. Open, ready, wet, and waiting, and command you to fucking stay there. For everyone to see.”</p><p>Oikawa was sobbing now, his body trembling, and Iwaizumi was purposefully missing his good spots and making especially sure not to hit against his prostate. But the brunette’s cock head was rubbing the side of the counter with each thrust. Just enough teasing to keep him on edge, but not <em>quite</em> enough to push him over. It was torture.</p><p>“Iwaa-chaann,” Oikawa moaned desperately. But Iwaizumi didn’t change his pace or direction, only snarling in response.</p><p>“No, you will not be enjoying this. This is a punishment, a <em>reminder</em>. Of who is in charge. Who is your alpha?” Sweat was beading across Iwaizumi’s forehead, and he knew he was nearing the end of his own restraint.</p><p>“I-Iwa-“ Oikawa gasped.</p><p>“Who is the head alpha of this pack?”</p><p>“Iwa-chan,” a broken moan.</p><p>His knot was starting to catch. Iwaizumi knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “Gunna fucking knot you. But you aren’t allowed to cum.” His voice sounded fucked out, even to his own ears, voice breathy from exertion and frustration. He didn’t <em>like</em> hurting his mate, but fuck if this wasn’t hot.</p><p>Almost there- “who is your alpha?” Iwaizumi demanded again.</p><p>Oikawa struggled to respond through a broken sob, “Iwa-chaaan..”</p><p>“Will you go against my decision again?” He panted into his mate’s ear before nipping at it none-too-gently.</p><p>A warbled “nooo-oo,” was the only response he got, but it was enough.</p><p>With a deep grunt, Iwaizumi pushed his knot all the way in just before it swelled fully. And while Oikawa’s body may have adjusted to take his cock, even the commands from his alpha hadn’t been enough stretching to prep for his knot. The brunette cried out as his alpha’s knot swelled. Iwaizumi moved his hands from where they’d been gripping Oikawa’s hips tight enough to bruise during the rough fucking. One moved to rub gentle circles on his mate’s lower back, the other down to grip Oikawa’s thigh, lifting it up slightly to help provide more room for his knot.</p><p>By the time it finished swelling to the size of his fist, Oikawa was an unintelligible mess. His breathing was ragged, the counter beneath him smeared with tears and drool. Skin damp with sweat, and slick running down his ass cheeks and inner thighs. The thing that definitely stood out, however, was between his legs: Oikawa’s dick was still rock hard, knot half swollen as it stood erect, tip smearing pre against the counter.</p><p>“P-please, Iwa-chan, I wanna- cum- ple-“ Oikawa barely managed, but even still-</p><p>“No.” </p><p>A broken sob was his only response.</p><p>Iwaizumi sighed as he continued to rub his mate’s back, moving from his lower back to up between his shoulder blades.</p><p>“I told you this was punishment... and an example.” Iwaizumi took steadying breaths as his own heart rate slowed down. “Though, it’s not like the others didn’t know this is exactly what would happen. It’s not like it’s the first time,” he sighed, suddenly exhausted. It had been a long day.</p><p>Speaking of the others, Iwaizumi looked over his shoulder to see his whole pack staring at him, eyes wide. The smell of anxiousness and arousal swirled in the room. Through his own exhaustion he grunted and jerked his chin toward them, enough of a response to release the command he’d had them in. Half the pack slumped to the floor, while the rest about sprinted out of the room with their partners. Iwaizumi sighed again.</p><p>“Oi.” The pack members that remained froze, and Oikawa twitched beneath him. “Someone help me lug this dumbass to the couch, my feet are going numb.” Somebody had the audacity to snort in response, but Iwaizumi was too tired to figure out who. He strongly suspected Kunimi.</p><p>With some careful maneuvering, and some pillows readjusted, the head alphas soon found themselves spooning comfortably on the couch. Well, semi-comfortably; Iwaizumi’s knot was still tucked deep into what was sure to be a very sore ass. And of course, his mate was pouting. Half asleep and pouting. <em>Adorable</em>.</p><p>“Mmm’still hard,” Oikawa slurred.</p><p>“Tough,” was all he said, only getting a huff in response. Iwaizumi nuzzled the back of Oikawa’s neck gently. “Did you think you would enjoy it? It was supposed to be a punishment. Not a prize.”</p><p>Oikawa grumbled and snuggled back into the head alpha’s broad chest, while attempting to not shift where they were connected.</p><p>“When my knot goes down I’ll run you a bath, hm?” Iwaizumi murmured gently.</p><p>“Okay,” Oikawa mumbled. </p><p>Iwaizumi had to swallow down a comment about how spoiled his mate was. But the brunette’s eyes were already lidded with sleep despite the fact that his dick was still mostly hard, so Iwaizumi decided not to press, letting out another sigh as he nuzzled the back of his mate’s neck.</p><p>Why’d he have to go and fall in love with such a troublesome guy?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“Whoever controls the king, controls the kingdom”<br/>― Holly Black, The Cruel Prince</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>